pbs_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Stamper Union
Founding The Supreme Stamper Union, or SSU for short, was a Slavic Eastern-European PBS nation that existed from 2014 to 2016.estimate The Supreme Stamper Union's name was an acronym, similar to the USSR, or the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. The word "Stamper" was used to describe their main method of building, the ROBLOX Stamper tool which was able to place furniture, vehicles, basic computer wiring, and terrain blocks in game on Personal Servers. The SSU was founded as a city-state by RobloxianDav, also known as y1p, Dav, or David in 2014. The first city was Bloxlox, which had 3 renditions. Governance Throughout it's entirety, the SSU was lead by Dictator RobloxianDav under a thoroughly Communist government. Below the dictator, there were Federal, Military, and Territorial advisers. These were the highest ranking members of the government and were either elected or appointed. The government lead with an iron fist, encouraging a ruthless regime that authorized fear-mongering missile attacks on it's own people, concentration camps, gas chambers, and also had a series of publicized executions. The SSU's government was also known to rig public elections in the favour of David. Location The SSU existed in it's entirety on the PBS Earth map, it's geographical center being near the real life city of Stalingrad. It's location can be best described as East of the Ural mountains, south of Finland, West of Kazakhstan, and north of Syria. As well as controlling Southwest Russia, it also controlled large amounts of Western Asia including Eastern Turkey, Georgia, Armenia, and the northern tip of Iran. In addition to this, it had exclaves in Southern Greece, Cyprus, Northeast Libya, and most of Egypt. Activity The SSU peaked in 2015 where it became a superpower in the PBS community, reaching 200 members and creating it's most famous cities. Many of these cities only exist in the memories of former citizens of the SSU, because RobloxianDav's termination and the removal of Personal Servers caused many of them to be permanently closed. However, their existence is still kept in the records of Decals, Images, and YouTube videos. The SSU also became a military power in it's time, using mass conscription on it's large population. The SSU made many grand cities with impressive architecture for it's time, as well as pioneering in economic standards as well as computer wiring technology. Technology Technology was a matter of constant research and discovery in the SSU. It's discoveries were made through basic computer wiring, vehicle production and engineering, and weapons technology. In 2016estimate the SSU, in co-operation with the Mythos Scientific Advancement Collective, created the first PBS wiring computer in ROBLOX. It was made using nothing else than the logic gates provided by the Stamper wiring tools. It had an extremely small memory compared to modern computers, but was a marvel of PBS technology. As well as computers, the SSU also pioneered in the creation of propellors for watercraft. On November 25, 2015, RobloxianDav, ArwidKuks, eagerdoggy, and SentinelComanche tested a stamper-compatible propellor that had been under testing for some time and it worked. The event was recorded and is uploaded on YouTube here. The SSU also developed weapons, partially with help from Scary's Stuff Industries. An example of an old SSU weapon that is still accessible today is the Kalindorph, a P90-esque weapon that was developed to replace the standard issue AK-47 design as well as arm security guards for the SSU's new World Bank.